Daily Life of The Twins
by Envyyyy
Summary: This fanfiction is about the Daily Life of Agito and Akito , This story is not related to the original manga , storyline or anime. It's like a diary , Day 1 , Day 2 and so on and so on but anyways I suck in summaries so read to find out! Rated T for well , Agito IS in the fanfiction so Written by Shir Probably Edited by Shan. Discontinued
1. Girls Plus Bathroom Equals Guess What

**Shir :Hai Guys! Itz me Shir , Just cause i like Akito and Agito from Air gear**

**Shan: shir ... wtf ? like seriously wtf ? LOL this made me laugh lmao . **

**Shir: i'm writing a fanfiction akito and agito includes all of the main characters except for the 2 pig characters and i'm calling Akito and Agito Twins! and seriously you guys should review atleast. ( i'm not nagging don't worry )  
**

**So basically the name of this story is The Daily Life Of The Twin and this story is not related to the main story/manga/anime at all ~~ Enjoy~~**

**I do NOT own Air Gear , Characters , whatever is related to anime and manga ,but i own the story  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Day 1 - Start  
**_Girls + Bathroom = Guess What?_

**_Twins POV in the Soul's 'Cage'  
_**

''Hey Agito , we're stuck in the 'cage' again- I'm so bored in this place- why can't we be a bird anyway? Freely flying in the sky so graceful , im so jealous of ikki (crow) '' Akito said as he sighed in boredom in the 'cage' of his soul. '' Like I fucking care , all I can think of is if we're gonna be free from this stupid fucking 'cage' or are we gonna be fucking stuck in here forever? '' Agito mumbled in an irritated tone as usual ''Sooo... I hope the day comes when we will "_finally become free from this bloody sea...''  
_

* * *

_[ Main Story]  
_

'' Sooo... Ikki what are we going to do today? We haven't had any parts wars or any challenges after we beat Sora , I guess we're too pro ass ! '' Laughed Kazu , '' Kazu, Kazu! Quickly! You're missing a man's best dreams , the GIRLS *censored for safety reasons*!THEY JUST CAME BACK FROM SWIMMING CLASS! '' Ikki exaggerated as he was looking at the *censored!* with blood coming from his nose. '' Ikki , I'm tired of looking at *tacos censored!* everyday. Why can't we have a war or just have some fun?.. '' Kazu lied ... well not really , he was also trying to look at *tacos censored!* , kicking Ikki to the side to get some view to see * pie censored! XD this is fun* . ''IKKI , MOVE IT , I WANNA SEE *pie censored and tacos censored XDD* COME ON , YOU GOT TO SEE** IT** LONGER THAN ME! '' Kazu said while pushing Ikki to the side but Ikki pushed back ''NO!I'm the leader ,I deserve to see IT longer than you, Kazu !'' , '' But you asked me to come see IT, you betrayer! '' Kazu fought back. Akito just smiled and looked at them , Ikki and Kazu noticed , ''what'cha smiling about Akito?'' Ikki asked ''Nothing nothing.'' Akito said with a smile.

_Life is so peaceful here isn't it , Agito? Do you want to switch , I've had enough freedom today . I wouldn't mind staying in the 'cage' for awhile ~ _

_Nah , I'm too fucking lazy to deal with those idiots right now.  
_

_You sure Agito ? I really don't mind! You don't have to think for me right now don't force yourself !  
_

_Nah , it's really okay , you deserve it .  
_

_''Are you sure? Agito-kun...''  
_

* * *

** Well I ended it here because im lazy and I have writers block! **

**Review will be appreciated! and this was written for pure entertainment , next chapter will come out soon i promise!  
**

**Written by Shir **

**Probably Edited by Shan **

***Fact: The censored stuff and IT is what you think it is. Probably xD *  
**


	2. Whose Idea Was It Anyway?

**Shir : Oh wow , somebody actually favourited and followed this? Yay Thanks PopPrincess456 for being the only person!(MY LIFE IS SO SAD) But You guys (if your reading) should really review atleast , well anyways thanks for reading , i should start this chapter soon since you guys are probably not reading this anyway , but if you are , REVIEW ( not forcing you ) oh and btw in the end i decided to complain on chapters randomly, i know you guess hate me talking so much but i like to complain about life sometimes and last thing is BOLD is Akito(the mean one) you can tell whose mean and whose not mean , anyway ENJOY! (Agito is in Control in at the start of this chapter and i added the pig characters in the end )  
**

**Warning: Language , Language! Complaining , and more vulgar words.  
**

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN AIR GEAR , I NEVER WILL , EVEN IF I WANTED TOO! Sadlife right?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

**Day 2 - Start  
**

**Whose Idea Was It Anyway?  
**

The Sun was blazing down on the group that consisted of Ikki , Kazu , and our main characters Agito and Akito (as usual), Onigiri and Buccha were late for school. ''Damn , why am i here again?'' Ikki complained ''Who asked you to make the girls angry... now we have to run 10 laps around the school , i hate this coach '' Kazu replied while giving a death glare to Ikki , ''Whose fault was it to put a secret hole to see the girls bathroom anyway?'' Kazu asked maintaining the death glare to Ikki. ''Now that i think about it , how should i know?'' Ikki replied ignoring the death glare , '' Its okay , it's just 10 laps, **GOD DAMMIT 10 LAPS WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO ANYWAY?**'' Akito complained while Agito just smiled. ''Shut the heck and just run you asses , you've been at it for 4 periods! (1 period is half an hour)'' The Coach shouted from a random window at the school '' HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE THAN?! AIN'T YOU MORE BETTER THAN US? YOU'VE BEEN STUCK IN THAT RANDOM WINDOW FOR 4 PERIODS WATCHING FROM AFAR , DON'T THINK WE'RE BLIND!'' Kazu and Ikki shouted at the same time. **I wonder how those fuckers managed to get to high school? **Akito said while facepalming , '' Ne , Akito-kun , I'm tired running mind switching for a few periods? **Oh fine...**'' Agito switched the eyepatch to the other side and sure enough '' OI FUCKERS RUN SO I DON HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN '' Akito kicked Ikki and Kazu in the crotch. ''ugh...my steel balls have been stabbed so badly it's not funny at all!'' Ikki and Kazu said in sync to Akito. ''DAMN FUCKERS , RUN FASTER **Akito-kun this is gonna take awhile , i'm gonna take a nap **Oh ok '' And the day went on with all of them running around the school until they collapsed (only Kazu and Ikki ).at the end of the day , They found out it was Onigiri who made that secret hole and started to bash him up but in the end everybody had fun and went home waiting for the new day to arrive...

**Day 2 - End**

* * *

**Shir : I had fun XD DO EDIT SHAN , i have nothing to add here LOL  
**

**-Shan Did Not Edit This Chapter In The End =( -  
**


	3. The Dramatic Hospital Day

**Shir; i'm motivated! Someone actually reviewed! Adeisa was it? Anyways thanks for reviewing! Thus i'm motivated to write Chap 3! **

**Other people who are reading this , Review and Favourite and Follow or one of them your choice :3! ( No you don't HAVE to )  
**

**Warnings : Same thing every chapter , you have Agito scolding or shouting offensive words :D and the other characters maybe  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own air gear or the characters , the owner is the person who invented air gear! I'm not that pro :D I only own the story  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**Day 3 - Start **

**The Dramatic Hospital Day  
**

**Story  
**

Apparently once Onigiri got home , his parents saw him all bashed up with a black-blueish eye. He got in the doorstep... ''Hi mum'' and crashed on the floor apparantly because everybody bashed him up too much. His parents called the ambulance and he was sent to the hospital! Everybody was told the news , Well here's what happened after everyone got in the hospital to visit Onigiri.

* * *

**At the Hospital****  
**

''Oh my god! I'm innocent! It was Agito and Kazu and Buccha who bashed you up!'' Ikki lied to Onigiri ''Seriously! I didn't do it! Your memory probably got bashed up too much!'' Ikki added to prove his innocence. ''No , My memory was not bashed up to not recognize you and your freaking spiky hair!'' Onigiri countered ''You seriously kicked me ! Agito kicked me , Kazu was spitting at me and Buccha wasn't there, he was absent like me!'' Ikki stood there unable to protest. ''So , what do you want us to do to apologize than?'' Kazu turned to Ikki for lying than turned to Onigiri for a reply. ''You guys are doing my house chores for a week'' Onigiri grinned.

* * *

**Agito POV **

''You guys are doing my house chores for a week'' Onigiri grinned at all of us. ''WHATT?!'' I shouted but not loud enough for the nurse to hear us and complain about the noise. ''Shut up , it's a hospital Agito!'' Kazu turned to me and said. ''Do i look like i care?!'' I replied ''How should i know?'' Kazu wore an innocent face. ''So , you guys are officially doing my house chores for me this week while i stay in the hospital'' Onigiri ended his grin ''Fine'' Everybody replied. ''Buccha can leave cause he doesn't need to do my house chores. He wasn't there as far as i know'' Onigiri pointed at Buccha.  
''So when do we have to start doing your chores for a week?'' Ikki asked ''Now.'' Onigiri replied ''Now? Ok fine , everybody on to Onigiri's house!'' Ikki pointed at the sky with his finger. ''Yes sir!'' Kazu replied ''Fucker , why am i always in trouble?''I complained. ''Who asked you to kick me?'' Onigiri stated the obvious.

''Tch'' Agito cursed.

**Day 3 - End **

* * *

**Shir : I'm done with this chapter finally! I need more motivation to write next chapter _  
**

**Review , Favourite and Follow (If you want)  
**


	4. First Day of Random Chores

**Shir ; i'm bored so i'm writing chapter 4 :3. SOOOOOOO , i love you guys if you're reading this! But i really can't tell if anybody's reading! **

**Life was awesome. But i get my PSLE results in 11 more days. (Crap!) But i went to the Anime Festival Asia in Singapore at 10 November!  
**

**It was hilarious with 4 other people :D (includes Shan) Anyways enough of my nagging on with the chapter!  
**

**Warnings ; Cursing!  
**

**Disclaimer ; Shir and Shan does not own Air Gear or the characters , all the stuff but the storyline belongs to their rightful owners.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

**Day 4 - Start  
**

**First Day of Random Chores  
**

''Where the hell is the washing machine?!'' Agito shouted holding a basket full of smelly filthy clothes.

''Just throw it in the washing machine!'' Ikki yelled back, pointing at the washing machine as if stating the obvious.

Agito just glared at him for a second and threw the clothes in the washing machine and went off to Onigiri's Kitchen, letting the washing machine do all the work. Ikki was in charge of washing dishes and tidying up beds, Agito was in charge of laundry and sweeping the floor while Kazu was in charge of cooking and mopping the floor.

''Damn , What the fuck did I do to deserve this?!'' Agito cursed. _..Agito-kun who asked you to kick poor Onigiri? _Akito asked a little furious at Agito. ''He deserved it! He made us run **10 LAPS **around the fucking school!''

_But you didn't have to kick him did you?_ Akito replied. ''But...But..!'' _No buts Agito! You can't change the fact you kicked him! _Akito was really angry now. Agito knew not to mess with Akito when he was like this unless he wrote a will before.

Agito just sighed and walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door , grabbed a Coca Cola can and drank it as fast as he could. He did not want to be found drinking Coca Cola when he was suppose to be sweeping the floor.

* * *

''So...'' Kazu spun his head and started to stare at Ikki with a blank face.

''What?''

''Uhmmm.. Soo.. What do i do with this dish?''

''You wash it obviously don't you?''

''Yeah but ... '' Ikki stood there , cold sweat forming around his neck. He was embarrassed like hell!

_Crap! I can't say that ME , the awesome amazing super duper Ikki can't wash dishes! _ Ikki just stood there wishing he could pretend nothing ever happened.

''But what? Don't tell me you can't wash dishes , Ikki.. '' Now Kazu was being mean to Ikki. _I swear if Kazu makes fun of me ... i will strangle him using my bare hands .. if that works anyway._

''So , can you wash dishes Ikki? Or do you want to switch roles with me? I don't mind swapping your role of washing dishes with my role of mopping the floor... My legs are sore from walking all over the place!'' _...I take back what i said ... Kazu isn't making fun of me! Hah , that is how Amazingly Amazing I am! Kazu bow down before me!_

While Ikki was having fun in his own little world of thinking how awesome he is , Kazu apparently took that as a yes of swapping roles and the roles were changed. Agito in charge of laundry and sweeping the floor. Kazu in charge of cooking and washing dishes. Ikki in charge of mopping the floor and tidying up beds.

Ikki did **NOT **like that idea. But it was already decided. So he just heaved a sigh and went to hold the mop and started mopping the floor...

The day ended with Agito being found out drinking Coca Cola but he wasn't punished because Onigiri's parents were nice , Kazu sleeping in the toilet , Ikki dead tired on the bed while tidying up.

But , It was still fun. At Night they celebrated Onigiri's release from the hospital, Laughed ,drank beer, got drunk.. And then they...

**Day 4 - End**

* * *

**Shir ; YAY I'M DONE Yes they are drunk. See what happens when they're drunk next chapter! Once i get off my lazy ass of course!**

**Shan; Yeas. you edit it . good shir. - eating chocolate - I always wondered how you manage to think of how to continue the plot xD;; but ending it there doesnt seem like the correct place to end it .. **

**Now start reviewing or following or favourite! I don't care what you do! I just love ya for reading my ridiculous fanfiction!  
**


	5. We're Drunk Part 1

**Shir ; SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONGGGG. **

**SO I SHALL PRESENT TO YOU !  
**

**YOUR CHAPTER 5!  
**

**ENJOY~  
**

**Warnings ; Cursing! and a lot of hints of yaoi  
**

**Pairings ; Kazu x Ikki , Agito x Akito(yes i will manage that mwahaha-) , Onigiri x Buccha  
**

******Disclaimer ; Shir and Shan does not own Air Gear or the characters , all the stuff but the storyline belongs to their rightful owners.**  


* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

**Day 5 - Start  
**

**We're Drunk  
**

''Oiiii...where am i?'' Agito groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. A blurry image came into view and soon he could see clearly.

He was in Onigiri's house. He was half naked. He only had his ''inner'' shirt and boxers on.

''What the fuck?''

He looked around his surroundings , he was in the bathroom beside the toilet and when he looked what was in the toilet.

He saw something disgusting.

It was vomit obviously.

''Wait .. what the fuck happened? I can't remember a thing''

He stood up and walked out of the bathroom ignoring the vomit smell and was in the living room , everything was messed up.

There was alot of clothes on the floor , and he saw his shirt and pants too.

He sniffed and this time the room was filled with the smell of ...

Alcohol

''Don't tell me...''

He walked into another room , Kazu and Ikki on the same bed snoring.

''OI WAKE UP'' he kicked Kazu off the bed.

''Whaaaa? 5 more minutes..'' Kazu mumbled

''WAKE UPPPPPPP!'' Agito shouted so loud , Ikki's eyes snapped open.

'' Ugh , what happened ...? '' Ikki asked ruffing his messed up ''bed'' hair.

''That's what i want to ask , what happened last night ? I don't remember a single shit and i wake up half naked with my ''inner shirt'' and boxers.''

''I can't remember..''

''Me neither..''

Kazu and Ikki replied in sync.

''Where's Onigiri?'' Agito asked

''No idea either , why not you search the kitchen or his room ? I'm napping and that's final , Gd Nite.'' Ikki replied once more.

''And i'm having a hangover .. toilet bye'' and Kazu rushed out of the room.

The next second you could hear vomiting sounds.

Agito ignored the sounds and proceeded to the next room.

This time it was perfectly clean other than the smell of Alcohol again.

''... We were drunk weren't we? Fuck my life'' Agito cursed

He walked back to the room.

''No sign of Onigiri and fuckers .. we were obviously fucking drunk. Surprisingly i'm having no hangover..''

Ikki raised his head to face Agito.

''speaking of hangover ... bye toilet''

Agito wanted to facepalm

Agito stumbled out of the room to the door and opened it...

fresh air , just what i needed

now to find out what happened.

* * *

**Shir ; sorry for the short chapter! Sorry if your disappointed , please bare with me and this will be cut into two part. **

**Please review ,follow or favourite. If you want , and thanks for reading :3  
**


End file.
